Do You Love Me Enough ?
by SpazChan395
Summary: Coraline moves away, 6 years later returns to visit Wybie, who has a younger cousin named Leland living with him. He discovers Other World and is ensnared by Other Mother's charm, Wybie and Coraline must save him, while romance blossoms. hard WxC later


Title: Do You Love Me Enough … ?

Rated: M (for graphic romance later on)

Author: SpazChan395

Beh, this popped into my head one night after watching Coraline, cuz Wybie is my hero, both Other and Real Wybie. So this is a sequel to the movie, so forth and so on. I hate starting stories cuz you have to set up the rest of the story after that, so this will be short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline or any characters, don't sue, I have no money!

----------

Prologue: Leaving Pink Palace

----------

"D-do you really have to go C-coraline?" Wybie fiddled his fingers sadly.

Coraline threw her last suitcase in the trunk of her parents' VW, she turned sadly to her close friend, "I'm sorry Wybie, but my parents decided to move, said they felt something unsettling in the house."

"Do you think they really do remember what happened in the Other World and everything?" the young boy asked, furrowing his brow and cocking his head at his question.

"If they do they don't realize it," Coraline rolled her eyes thinking about her parents' stupidity.

Wybie scratched his arm, "So w-where did you say you were moving?"

Coraline gave him a sarcastic look, "Utah."

Wybie couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Great, now you can _really_ practice your water witching!"

She was not amused. He lightly laughed, scratching behind his head nervously almost in apology, waiting for the punch he'd receive, yet it didn't come this time.

All the Jones' belongs, the big furniture mostly, had been loaded and already sent off in a large moving truck, basically all that was left were suitcases of clothes and assorted things to keep busy on the long drive to their new home.

Wybie didn't offer to help her pack or move stuff to the truck and her car; this was his silent protest of her departure. She was his best friend, if even the only good friend he actually had. He slouched even further at the thought of his only friend leaving, making his already seemingly ogre stance more pronounced.

Coraline didn't want to go either, she probably would have been fine with it if they'd move back into their old house where her other friends were, the ones she grew up with. But no, her parents liked the new change a move offered, but not this house, so they changed all the way to Utah, one of the most barren states in the country.

But she did want to move out of that house. Coraline swore she could still feel the presence of the Other Mother, even though the portal had been sealed. She was almost trapped there forever; she shuddered at the thought.

"Coraline?"

The meek voice of her friend snapped her from her thoughts.

Wybie looked down at the ground, fidgeting shyly, "Please don't go ... "

The blue-hair brat groaned, "I _have_ to go, it's not like my parents will say 'oh you can stay if you want Coraline,' plus this house gives me the creeps now."

"Yeah, me too ... "

Mr. and Mrs. Jones shuffled out the door with the last few items--a weird lamp and miscellaneous trinkets--and piled them in the back seat. This meant Coraline would be crammed in the back of the tiny little car with all that in her lap, oh joy.

"Hurry up Coraline," her mother beckoned grumpily, "We don't want to get stuck in traffic."

Wybie's heart sank, now it was really time to say good bye, "Well, Coraline, this is it ... "

"Yeah," a sudden wave of sorrow swept over her, "guess you're right."

She hadn't realized how awful it was to have to leave him behind, there were no other children like them for over two miles, so she was literally all he had. And after everything he'd done for her, saving her life and all, he and the Other Wybie. Well, he was the one that gave her the doll in the first place, but it was just a friendly gesture in his eyes to give it to her so she mentally forgave him for that.

"Coraline, come on," her mother shouted again.

"Promise to keep in touch?" Wybie grasped for hope.

Coraline laughed, "Of course you troll!" she punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Wybie rubbed his shoulder, "You better," he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh," Coraline suddenly became serious, "I really do want to thank you for rescuing me, you and the Other Wybie."

"Other who--?" he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

Coraline grabbed each side of his face with her hands and pulled him up and gave him a kiss, right on the lips. It wasn't a very long kiss, mostly an extended love-peck, but they both knew how much it meant.

Coraline climbed into the car quickly, leaving Wybie stunned and in shock, and he nearly forgot to return her wave "goodbye".

----------

End Proluge

----------

Well, hope that was sufficient enough for a start, but trust me, it gets much better from here. And hotter … lol.


End file.
